ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Road Trip
Cosmic Road Trip is an American animated action-adventure television series that takes place in a world that blends fantasy, modern day, and science fiction with each other. The series also blends some elements of road trip stories, as the entire series is just one big trip across the world. Synopsis A woman is hired by the gods themselves to travel across the planet itself and give the world's king, named Solomon, a scroll that was written by them that will ensure another thousand years of light for the world. Cast and Characters Main *'Xiuying' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - the leader of the others who is the reincarnation of the Chinese goddess of the moon, Chang'e. She is rather level-headed and is the wisest of them all. *'Tillie' (voiced by Janet Varney) - a Cambion who is very strong and carries a sword that can grow and shrink at her will. She has to wear a mystic collar to keep her in check due to her half-demon nature. *'Bridget' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the comic relief of the group who enjoys flirting with men and drinking. She is extremely egotistical and has the ability to shapeshift for short periods of time. *'Sandy' (voiced by Jennifer Paz) - a very serious-minded member of the group who is a fish that shed her previous skin to become a human. She values tradition and carries a spear as her main weapon. *'Jackson' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - the only male member of the group who is the car the four girls drive in. Jackson has the ability to become a large robot but he only does this when he absolutely has to. Recurring *'King Solomon' (voiced by ) - the man-god king of the world who is the most powerful mortal in the series. *'Green Eyes' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a gambler who is known for his strangely emerald green eyes. *'Ether King' (voiced by Keith David) - the head of the new gods of the world who is, as his name implies, the god of the sky. *'Titus' (voiced by TBD) - the god of war who is known for being valorous and bold. * Antagonists *'The Demon King' (voiced by Tim Curry) - the vicious lord of all demons. *'The Yellow Head Twins', a pair of very odd twins with yellow hair. **'Rodney '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - one of the two who can cause explosions by cracking his fingers, knuckles, back, etc. **'Ruby' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - one of the two whose spit has a few abilities including healing wounds or turning to acid. *'The Blood King' (voiced by ) - a strange mortal who has mastered blood magic. *'Bigfoot' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant hulking cryptid covered in fur. *'Dexter '(voiceless) - an almost indestructible man who is obsessed with Tillie, seemingly because they are both extremely powerful. * Episodes Main article: List of Cosmic Road Trip episodes The series is usually episodic in nature, with the main characters dealing with one threat and instantly moving on to another (or a "monster of the week" format) though it does feature story arcs, recurring villains, and continuity between episodes. Trivia *The series was very loosely inspired by the Chinese novel Journey to the West, with the five main characters paralleling the five of the book.